


Бугимэн

by madnessfk



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Russian, doctor who - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто страшилка, которой пугают детей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бугимэн

\- Не удивительно, что мы выросли такими дёрганными, - объявляет он другому себе. Другой он только отвлеченно пожимает плечами в ответ – его не очень-то интересуют рассуждения сумасшедшего.  
Сквозь стены Тардис они слышали, как вся Вселенная кричит вокруг них миллионами миллионов голосов, кричит, плачет, простит – хватит! Маленькая беззащитная Вселенная, у которой под кроваткой завёлся Бугимэн. Ей твердят, что там – только старые игрушки, но по ночам она слышит скрип когтей о звёздную гладь.  
Оно просочилось незаметно, не отсюда, издалека, из времени, которое было, но не здесь, существовало, но не на самом деле. Оно было слабым осколком, крупицей, меньше атома, но этого было достаточно, чтобы заразиться – через слабое место, через трещину, как через крохотную ранку проникает бактерия, оно проникло в чужой разум, слишком бессильное, чтобы его заметили. Но каждую ночь оно становилось немножечко сильнее, с каждым кошмаром оно разрасталось чуть больше, и сейчас огромный склизкий спрут сидел в его голове и шипел роем беспорядочных мух.  
\- Чувствую себя, как под микроскопом, - пожаловался Доктор, словно все взгляды абсолютно всех существ во Вселенной были направлены на него. А может, это была сама Вселенная.  
\- Не жалуйся – он из твоей головы, - почти раздражённо ответил Доктор, зарываясь пальцами в собственные и без того слишком спутанные волосы.  
\- Ты считаешься за меня, - справедливо отметил Доктор, отказываясь нести за всё ответственность в одиночку, - разве мы не должны винить того меня, который принёс сюда эту дрянь?  
\- Это была другая временная линия, – отозвался тот, мрачно и холодно, раскачиваясь туда-сюда на одиноком стуле – гравитация шалила, и стул откидывался назад почти до горизонтального положения, а потом снова возвращался в исходную позицию.  
Другой Доктор, тот, что был после, только вздохнул, мысленно считая до тридцати, чтобы успокоиться, но в такой компании сложно было не потратить пару сотен нервных клеток – не то чтобы они были сильно нужны. Доктор, в конечном итоге, плюнул на это и подошёл к стоящему у консоли Доктору. Ещё один Доктор пытался копаться отвёрткой в открытой панели, но та только недовольно плевалась проводами, за что другой Доктор, не являющийся никем из ранее перечисленных, поминутно обзывал его то кретином, то амёбой.  
Оставшийся Доктор – несколько – листали разложенные на полу книги и древние свитки в бесполезной попытке найти что-то, но кроме глупых историй и легенд ничего не попадалось.  
Вселенная кричала от ужаса, но не могла проснуться от бесконечного кошмара, в который попала, а про маленькую девочку – это только художественное сравнение, потому что у Вселенной нет никого, кто смог бы её разбудить, и Бугимэн продолжал нашёптывать ей свою дикую безумную сказку.  
Будущее сожрало первым, потому что оно самое зыбкое, самое изменчивое из всех, и время застыло в одной секунде, не в состоянии двинуться дальше, потому что дальше – ничего. Время, в самом прямом смысле, кончилось. Вселенная замерла – не строили больше огромных космических кораблей и не взрывались сверхновые, и те, кто бы ближе всего к будущему, просто остановились.  
Они знали, что это только вопрос времени. Времени, которое рушилось на глазах. Но когда Доктор, самый старший и одновременно самый молодой из них, начал рассыпаться следом, никто не был готов. Доктор кричал вместе со Вселенной, когда Оно вытягивало время из его тела, когда мерзкие щупальца пробивались сквозь разум, пожирая всё, и предыдущий Доктор зря беспомощно хватал за руку следующего себя в бессмысленной попытке успокоить, потому что очень скоро на месте этих рук остался только золотой песок. Да и он очень скоро обратился серым.  
Оно пожирало время в обратном направлении, секунда за секундой, год за годом, столетие за столетием. Доктор исчезал, и сложно было сказать, с какой частотой, потому что время больше не поддавалось счёту.  
Вселенная продолжала кричать, теперь на десять голосов громче, а он стоял посреди пустой комнаты, пол – весь в выцветшем песке. Старик с глазами мальчишки и его верная Тардис. Сквозь крики было слышно, как Бугимэн скребется о её деревянную поверхность.  
Доктор был слишком стар, чтобы скакать вокруг панели управления с очередной гениальной мыслью в голове, но слишком молод, чтобы умирать.  
Он думал о том, что возможно, где-то в другой, совсем другой Вселенной, всё было иначе, и трещина в спальне оказалась чем-то иным, чем-то не таким страшным, а может – таким же, но всё обязательно кончилось хорошо. Тардис слышит его мысли, и её улыбка повисает в разрывающемся пополам воздухе.  
Доктор открывает консоль своими старческими пальцами, глядя на то, как свет сердца Тардис заполняет всё вокруг, и когда она начинает петь, её песня затапливает Вселенную бесконечной волной.  
\- …Загреус – мифическое существо, персонаж многих легенд, придуманный во времена – студент Сигма, проснитесь! – эры, предшествующей эре Рассилона…  
Тета даже не пытается делать вид, что слушает, только приподнимает голову, разминая затёкшую шею, и без особого интереса в глазах смотрит на то, как сосед по парте записывает каждое слово лектора.  
\- Почему мы вообще учим персонажей песенок? – спросил Тета, изобразив такое выражение лица, словно его заставили рассказывать биографию Рассилона, ту, которая в шести томах с десятью приложениями. Впрочем, судя по взгляду, которым одарил его Кощей, ценность этой информации была примерно такой же.  
\- Помнишь её? – хихикнул Тета, окончательно потеряв любой интерес к занятию, если, конечно, на тот момент вообще было, что терять:  
“Zagreus sits inside your head,  
Zagreus lives among the dead,  
Zagreus sees you in your bed,  
And eats you when you’re sleeping”  
Не удивительно, что таймлорды вырастают такими дёрганными – подумал он, глядя на Кощея, и закрыл глаза, возвращаясь ко сну. Краем уха, казалось, он слышал какую-то песню, настолько прекрасную, что оба сердца готовы были остановиться.  
Песня становилась всё громче, и вместе со своей мелодией принесла с конца-начала Вселенной бесконечный самый последний крик.


End file.
